far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Congress on the Dismantlement of the Monopoly on Navigation (CoDiMoNa)
The Congress on the Dismantlement of the Monopoly on Navigation, more commonly known as CoDiMoNa, the Anti-Nav Congress, or the Congress of Death (to Velans), is an umbrella group dedicated to the destruction of all things Vela. Originally created to break House Vela’s monopoly on navigation, CoDiMoNa transformed into an organization that pursues the death of the former House and Ascendancy. History CoDiMoNa was formed in the late 3090s by disgruntled non-noble navigators as a discussion forum. The movement grew in strength following the secession of House Pyxis from House Vela. Military and synthetic members joined the ranks over time, adding support from members of the Imperial Navy and a variety of new sources. By the time of the Synthetic War, the Congress had become more diverse and distinctly anti-Velan. Their headquarters remained in Perithr, though members were being more closely monitored by House Vela. CoDiMoNa finally broke completely with House Vela following the latter’s aid to House Crux and the genocide of Gats. Members of CoDiMoNa were approached by the nascent UPC, agreeing to work with the new umbrella group. Throughout the War Against Cygnus, various UPC subfactions supported CoDiMoNa and shifted them further into a role of organization, revolution, and anti-imperialism. Following the death of the Cygnus Emperor, CoDiMoNa looked for an opportunity to assert itself. Word of House Vela’s talks with the STO prompted members of CoDiMoNa to create their own “shadow” government, as they saw their opportunity. CoDiMoNa would join in the proclamation of the Perithrian People’s Republic and fight alongside Republican forces against the Ascendancy. This alliance did not last long. CoDiMoNa broke its ties with the Perithrian People’s Republic following the latter’s evacuation of their government. Congressional forces were pushed back into the fringes and the movement returned to its underground operations. Tensions between the prevailing parties in CoDiMoNa radicalized the opposing ideologies, creating two strong political blocs that have defined the Congress into the present day. As the Imperial invasion of Haqani begun, units under Congress control struck out at Ascendancy installations, seeking to regain some of their former overt presence. As the Republic sought to return to Perithr, the Congress rebuffed efforts by the Republic to unify once more, citing the evacuation and their own efforts. Congressional and Republic forces hold an uneasy truce in their shared zones, and negotiations continue between the Congress, the Republic, surviving UPC subfactions, and Imperial forces. Organization CoDiMoNa is organized as a parliamentary republic, reflecting its original purpose as a forum of discussion. Its governing body is the Congress, a unicameral legislature made up of 1,000 representatives. The nominal executive is the Prime Minister, though true power lies with the Congress and the representatives-on-mission. The Congress assigns representatives as representatives-on-mission, who act with full executive authority in their jurisdiction, ship, or unit. Because of this, as well as CoDiMoNa’s nature as an umbrella group, much of the Congress’s forces and infrastructure is decentralized, localized to the planetary, city, or orbital level. Ideology CoDiMoNa’s overall goal is the destruction of Vela, both the former House and the Ascendancy, in its entirety. Its original goal, which some members still hold to, is the complete dismantlement and decentralization of the monopoly on navigation. In recent times, the Congress has become divided into two major political blocs, each made up of two factions: The Shirazists believe that the dismantlement of House Vela and the Ascendancy is not enough. They are named after and led by Apana Shirazi, a former Library clerk and, among some circles, suspected synth. * Mainline Shirazists believe that justice and indoctrination can effectively replace the Velan “threat”. They represent the closest faction to the Perithrian People’s Republic, made up of some of the founders of the Republic. * The Black Hole believe that every Velan needs to be hunted down and killed and are led by the infamous Naradin Sinha. The Basantistes believe that the Congress should focus on establishing itself as the new master of Haqani. They are named after and led by Delshad Basanti, a former city administrator from Haqani. * Mainline Basantistes believe that the Congress should seize complete control of Haqani before the Perithrian People’s Republic does. They oppose the truce between the Republic and the Congress. * Reconciliationists believe that the Imperials can be negotiated with to hunt down the last Velans and establish a new regime on Haqani. They are led by Jyoti Otieno, a veteran of the War Against Cygnus. Category:Unified People's Collective Category:Perithr Category:Haqani Category:Organizations